The Son of Neptune Predictions
by WhiteTigress13
Summary: Here are my thoughts about what the Son of Neptune will be about. Reviews and/or Suggestions welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I am really sorry I haven't been on fanfiction for a very long time, but I was really busy and I couldn't think of anything to write for Onwards to Greece. If you would like to know my version of the 3****rd****book in the Heroes of Olympus, read that story. Anyway, yesterday I was browsing fanfiction looking at the Son of Neptune Stories. I read a few chapters of most of them, but most of them were, in my opinion, either too confusing to follow, or were so outrageous that I knew they would never be possible. Anyway, since I am working on Onwards to Greece, I didn't think that I would have the time to write a whole other story, so I have decided to make predictions. **

**Disclaimer: I know that I am not writing a story but still…**

First of all, I think that the story will be about Percy and the Roman Camp. I know that most of you guys know that is what it will be on, but yesterday I was reading a few Son of Neptune's about Piper, Leo, Jason, ect.

Secondly, I think that Percy will be given a quest or something that he agrees to only for the purpose of regaining his memory.

I have no idea what so ever if Percy will get a new girlfriend, but if he does… well all I can say is that I am a total Percabeth fan, and in The Last Olympian, trust me, I hated Rachel. After she became the oracle, I thought she was funny and I liked her.

Piper-Jason-Reyna romance: Really, I cannot give you an opinion about who Reyna really is to Jason or anything like that, but secretly I am hoping Jason and Piper will get together. If Reyna was Jason's girlfriend, then I feel bad for her, but I am all for Jason and Piper. And I am positive there won't be Piper and Leo. If there is, well I am wrong, but I don't really like that match.

7 Demigods of the Great Prophecy- We all know that Piper, Leo, and Jason will be 3 of the seven. Two from the Greek Camp and one from the Roman Camp. I have read the Lost Hero 3 times, and I have only found two demigods that might fit the place of the other 4. I am half sure that Percy and Annabeth are a part of the new Great Prophecy, and I am half sure that they are not. These are the facts I have found.

_**They are part of it:**_

Annabeth will come with Jason, Leo, and Piper on the Argo 2 (I mean it's not like she can stay at the Roman Camp right? How will she get back to Camp Half-Blood?)

Percy is at the Roman Camp (How will he get back?)

The fact that if the other four are from the Roman Camp, then that would mean five campers were Roman and two campers are Greek. Only two. Don't you think that is a little unfair? And even if somebody else was from Camp Half-Blood, who better to fit the place than Percy?

I know that a lot of people might not think that Percy will be a part of the seven because he has had his own series, but think about it. In a way, Jason has had his own little series because he is so famous at the Roman Camp, and he defeated Krios, that sea monster, and more. So you can't really say that Percy won't be a part of the seven just because he has had his own series.

_**They are not a part of it: **_

Rick Riordan said in the Last Olympian "This is the end of the Percy Jackson series." I mean, I know that this is a completely different series, but still…

As a lot of people have said, Percy and Annabeth have had their own set of adventures. I personally don't think that will stop Rick Riordan, but I am going with what most people have to say.

Well those are really the main points I have to conclude and if I think of anything else then I will add another chapter. If you could give me some suggestions that would help so I could give you my opinion. Thanks, Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's me again! Ok, I know I haven't been on in a while, but I am a really busy person. Anyway, I wanted to revise my Predictions…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ&O, HOL, or any of the characters, Rick Riordan does. **

I officially know who the 7 of the Prophecy are going to be thanks to my great reviewers. Bianca-Skittles helped a lot, and without her I wouldn't have been able to read the first chapter of the Son of Neptune, which really helped my revise my predictions. I just haven't had the time to write them down until know.

Percy

Annabeth

Jason

Piper

Leo

Hazel

Frank

Romance:

Percy&Annabeth- They _**will **_stay together. In the first chapter of the Son of Neptune, all Percy remembered was Annabeth's name…how interesting…

Jason&Reyna- I really don't know about them, but I am secretly a Jason and Piper fan, so I hope this doesn't work out….

Jason&Piper- As I said before, I hope their relationship works out. I personally think it will, but I can't be completely sure…

Leo&Piper- I am absolutely 100% sure it will NEVER happen, so all of you fans of Leo and Piper, don't get your hopes up.

Leo and someone else: I like Leo and I hope he gets a girl that likes him too. I think one of Jason's old friends will like him, but Rick Riordan might make it like the movie Prom where Leo never gets a girl, but keeps trying for one.

Conclusion: The series is going to be great, but we all knew that already, didn't we? Anyway, I just wanted to add this chapter to clear some things up, and to thank all of my reviewers. I appreciate praise in my reviews, but I really appreciate constructive criticism, so that I can work on making my writing better for all of you guys! Anyway, until next time!


End file.
